


Afternoon Waltz

by PeachyYosuke



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, THIS IS SO FUCKING CUTE HELP ME, i cried over this multiple times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyYosuke/pseuds/PeachyYosuke
Summary: my friend and I came up with this idea on a whim and it made me cry because it was so cute that I just had to write it so here we are :) (also the song I had in mind while writing this was Afternoon Waltz from the Yuri on Ice soundtrack hence the title LMAO)
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 44





	Afternoon Waltz

Yu grabbed the last box from the little moving truck he and Yosuke rented. He still couldn’t believe the house he was approaching was theirs. They _bought it together_. Despite the fact Yu felt like he was just funnelling money to school, he and Yosuke managed to save enough. 

The house wasn’t spectacular by any means. It was a bit on the smaller side, and definitely would need some work done down the line, but Yu didn’t care. It was theirs. Yosuke popped his head out from the front door and shouted for Yu to hurry up already, and Yu realized he’d just been staring at the house for a while now. 

“Be sappy another time! We have boxes to unpack!” Yosuke nagged as Yu brought the last box inside, placing it next to the others stacked up against the wall. 

“We have plenty of time. I need to let this soak in a bit still.”

Yosuke flopped onto the small couch they’d managed to furnish the room with. There wasn’t much else yet, besides the many boxes and a coffee table. Yu sat down next to him and heaved a sigh. Moving was a lot of work. 

“I guess it is pretty surreal, huh?” Yosuke looked at Yu and grinned. “Our own place, at long last!”

Yu rested his head on Yosuke’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but feel giddy at this whole situation. He’d dreamed of it for years now, and it was finally his reality. He then remembered another part of his fantasy. “I have a good idea.”

“And what’s that?”

Yu turned his head to meet Yosuke’s eyes. “You know how in cheesy movies the couple will have a slow dance in their new house before everything is unpacked?”

Yosuke already had a blush forming on his cheeks. “We are not in a cheesy movie, Yu.”

“So what? I think it could be fun.”

“More like really embarrassing! Don’t you think it’s a little weird?”

Yu cocked his head. “No, I think it’s cute. Just us, happy to be together, not a care in th-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it Mr. Romance.” Yosuke sighed and looked up, thinking about it. He looked down at Yu, who was attempting puppy eyes as best he could. He really wanted to do this with Yosuke. 

Yosuke shook his head in defeat at the sight of Yu. “Alright fine. Find our speaker, though. I’m not going to slow dance to no music.”

Yu could already feel excitement bubble in his chest as he hopped up and began rummaging around in the boxes. He could also feel Yosuke’s eyes following him as he searched for the speaker, and had a sneaking suspicion Yosuke wanted to do this just as much as he did. Yu looked back and smiled, and what he got was a smile and shake of the head in return from his partner. If Yu knew Yosuke at all (which he definitely did), that meant Yosuke was embarrassed to admit how much the idea excited him. 

Yu, now reassured, continued to dig through the boxes. Where was this damn thing? He was sure he packed it. 

“Try the one to the left. I think I moved it because that box was too full.” Yosuke called from the couch.

Sure enough, the next box Yu opened had the speaker. He showed it to Yosuke, who just raised his eyebrows, urging him to get this started already. Yu shoved the coffee table over to make more room and placed it on the table, quickly connecting his phone to it. 

He then extended a hand out to Yosuke, and with a bit of a smug grin said, “May I have this dance?”

Yosuke rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face let Yu know how he was truly feeling. He took Yu’s hand and sighed. “I guess I have no choice.”

Yu grinned in return and turned on some music he thought was fitting for a living room waltz. He didn’t miss the look he got from Yosuke as he pulled it up so quickly. He was not ashamed to say he’d been hoping this moment would happen for a long, long, time. Putting his phone down, he wrapped his free arm around Yosuke’s waist and held Yosuke’s hand in the other. Yosuke began to blush a bright crimson as he slowly put his free hand on Yu’s shoulder.

“Not so bad, huh?” Yu spoke in a hushed tone and couldn’t help but laugh as Yosuke turned away. 

“Let’s get this over with, I’m already embarrassed.” Yosuke refused to make eye contact.

Yu smiled to himself and began moving, swaying to the beat of the music. Yosuke followed suit, and Yu could not take his eyes off of him if he tried. He nearly pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. This was what he wanted for so long. Yosuke in his arms, dancing together, in their own home. 

Yosuke noticed Yu staring and flushed pink. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

Yosuke buried his head in Yu’s shoulder, causing Yu’s heart to flutter. He’s always so cute when he gets flustered. “You’re making that face where you get all sappy and tell me how much you love me.”

“But I do love you.”

Yu felt Yosuke let out a huff and laughed. He kissed the top of Yosuke’s head and looked out the window across from him. He never wanted this moment to end, yet he was also so ready for the future he and Yosuke were going to have together. 

They continued to dance in silence for a while, Yu feeling like he was on cloud nine the entire time. The only thing Yu could hear besides the music was a bird chirping outside their window. He felt the steady rhythm of Yosuke’s breathing against his chest and knew that no matter where they decided to live, his real home was in Yosuke’s arms. 

Eventually Yosuke spoke up, lifting his head. “You think the new neighbours can see us?”

“So what if they can?” Yu smirked at the panic that quickly flashed across Yosuke’s face. “But no, I don’t think they’re able to. Honest.”

Yosuke let out a sigh of relief and flashed Yu a quick glare before burying his face back into Yu’s shoulder. Yu was a bit tired of seeing the top of his boyfriend’s head however, and let go of Yosuke’s hand to lift his head.

Yosuke turned scarlet as Yu made direct eye contact with him, faces mere centimeters apart. “I’m so happy right now. Thank you for being my home.”

Yosuke stammered, but didn’t try to look away. His eyes looked like they were beginning to tear up, and Yu could feel the love radiating off Yosuke from a mile away. Yosuke would never say it, but he was incredibly happy too. 

Yu moved his hand to hold Yosuke’s face in his palm and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you so much.”

Yosuke sniffled and Yu knew it wouldn’t take much more before Yosuke was a blubbering mess. He let out a soft chuckle as Yosuke hid his face against Yu’s shoulder once again. He stroked Yosuke’s hair and could feel his own tears beginning to prick his eyes. He would do anything to hold Yosuke like this for the rest of eternity. 

Yu was content with continuing to dance in silence, but that plan changed when he heard a muffled voice come from his shoulder. “I love you too.”

There was no stopping the tears that fell after that, and Yu wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
